


dulcescere

by LuciusWrites



Series: Haikyuu!! Love Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Akaashi, Non-binary character, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had spoken of the incident afterwards, until Akaashi had told them what had happened, during one of their studying sessions, causing the other two to jump up, their blood boiling with rage, ready to magic the hell out of someone, were it not for Keiji forcefully dragging both of them back. They had assured, reassured, and assured once more that they were fine and that no one needed to die, and once they were done speaking the two larger forms had swept them up into another hug. And in that moment, they knew they could always rely on the two brutes that called them their friend, whatever hardship may come. So, for a second longer, they relished in their sweet warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dulcescere

“Bo, are you failing Advanced Botany again?”

“Maybe?” The answer’s prolonged ‘e’ made it more of a question than an answer, though the owl’s shuffling feet and twiddling thumbs were more than sufficient to pass as one anyway. “But,” he continued quickly, “Akaashi promised to help me!”

“Akaashi?”

“Oh, I haven’t told you about Akaashi?” Kuroo’s silence was enough of a response for Koutarou to start elaborating. “Akaashi’s really great! They’re a,” the small pause in which Bokuto searched for the right word to describe their relationship had Tetsurou narrowing his eyes, “friend and they’re really cool. They’re also like amazingly smart and you definitely have to meet them!” As the white-haired boy rambled on about the stunning raven-haired beauty, Kuroo could not help but feel something dreadful settle in the pit of his stomach. 

“Kuro, Kuro, Kuro, hey, hey, hey!” Obnoxiously loud shouting caused every organism in Bokuto’s immediate vicinity to look at him, some with wonder, some with worry, some with wrath. Kuroo merely approached the shouting man, yet stopped dead silent once he spotted another form next to his friend. Their short, curling, jet black locks framed their pale, oval, well-sculpted face perfectly. Their slanted, owlish eyes and their sharp, grey gaze made him breathless. Their lithe body sported the school’s female uniform and it fitted them incredibly well. Tetsurou knew he was screwed.

When he came to again he noticed two things. One was that Bokuto was blabbering and that he had missed an enormous part of it, the second thing was that this creature at Koutarou’s side was smiling slightly, their eyes amused, as they had caught Kuroo staring. Immediately the taller raven flushed and turned his eyes back to his best friend, who had grabbed his arm and animatedly shook it. 

“What?” Kuroo’s eloquent response made the two others snort with unconcealed laughter, as Bokuto repeated what he had previously said, something Tetsurou again only heard a part of as he was too busy staring at the crinkles around Akaashi’s eyes whenever they smiled. 

Eventually time proved Kuroo that it would have been better for everyone’s health if he had actually paid attention to Koutarou’s words, as now his unruly black hair was even more unruly and black, since a certain someone had thought it funny to add some panther caps to the Aromita as well as some Fragosus powder and its magical reaction had caused a small explosion. It had been one of Bokuto’s less ludicrous plans yet and that was probably why Akaashi had let him, instead of protesting against it. Next time, he noted, Tetsurou would not let Koutarou near the Amanita and he doubted Akaashi would permit it either.

As for them, they were a whole other matter than Bokuto’s horrible skills with flora. Akaashi was grace and beauty in every area Koutarou lacked those qualities, they were a strong yet calming presence and throughout their short time together Kuroo’s opinion of them made a turn for the better. It also made him see how perfect Akaashi and Bokuto were for each other. Both their personalities were strong – yet the one’s relaxing aura dimmed the other’s exuberant one, whereas the other’s loudness overpowered and alleviated the one’s quiet – and clashed often yet brought balance in the end. It was too depressing for words.

So when Akaashi had asked him out not a week later, he did not think much of it. A meeting between two friends of a friend, maybe the other raven had even come to ask for advice on how to woo Bokuto, or perhaps they were just going to study. Therefore he was pleasantly surprised to find Akaashi dressed in black slacks and a button-up waiting for their ‘date’, as they put it. It was not at all an unwelcome sight, not at all, yet he had somewhat expected for Keiji to show up in a skirt. Non-binary, right, he remembered the words Bokuto had let slip about the shaman. Nice.

The pleasant day filled with good food and coffee in the cosy cafe Akaashi had taken them to, as well as the warm atmosphere around their conversations made Kuroo wistfully thinking about it ending. He most certainly wanted to repeat the day many times, even though something in the back of his head screamed about neglecting his best friend. Yet in the end he had managed to push through his cowardice and had asked whether the other would like to hang out again, to which he received a brilliant smile in return, as well as a small nod. It left Tetsurou unable to function properly for the remainder of the evening. 

They went out every week at least once, even though most of the time their meetings could not really be counted as dates. More often than not, especially as of late, Koutarou would come too and everyone’s fun was doubled by the silly duo’s antics. Slowly their shaky relationships morphed into a steady friendship and their meetings into a regular thing, something none of them would be able to go without. Though they were very comfortable with each other – Bokuto’s light touches and loud laughs, Akaashi’s bold and blunt responses, Kuroo’s nerdy qualities certainly proved so – Tetsurou could not speak of a romantic relationship, even if the chemistry between them could prove one wrong. And because they were not dating, Kuroo had absolutely no right to interfere into the other’s private relationship, he thought, as he spotted the others in a tight embrace. It was not until he moved to leave, after overcoming his slight surprise and disappointment, that the white-haired owl had spotted him and had waved him over.

What he saw surprised him greatly, to say the least. The always stoic and composed Akaashi Keiji, whose sarcastic and scathing responses were almost infamous in their dorm, was sobbing into Bokuto’s shoulder, who was currently mentioning that Kuroo should help him in his task of comforting the smallest of their band. So the wizard wrapped his arms around the both of them, holding on tightly, and whispered reassurances into curling, black hair. 

No one had spoken of the incident afterwards, until Akaashi had told them what had happened, during one of their studying sessions, causing the other two to jump up, their blood boiling with rage, ready to magic the hell out of someone, were it not for Keiji forcefully dragging both of them back. They had assured, reassured, and assured once more that they were fine and that no one needed to die, and once they were done speaking the two larger forms had swept them up into another hug. And in that moment, they knew they could always rely on the two brutes that called them their friend, whatever hardship may come. So, for a second longer, they relished in their sweet warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the BokuAkaKuro week day 6  
> It may be a bit rushed, because I quickly wrote this the day beforehand, oops.


End file.
